This Is the End, like This Is Actually the End
"This Is the End, like This Is Actually the End" is the 4th episode in the third season of Mega Campaign, and the 18th, final episode of the campaign. Summary * Wand of Orcus fight, baby! Long story short, Weesin killed Malice, and Memphis scored the killing blow against Weesin. This battle was intense, man. We were literally all shaking at the table trying to roll our dice. * Memphis hears “Good work, my moonbeam,” before the wand shatters upon defeating Weesin! Yay! * Weesin lies dead and Memphis revives him and Malice. * Malice holds out Duncan’s two swords to Memphis. “I’m not going to say sorry, but I think you get the idea.” * We find a way out of Pandemonium after a while of searching for portals. The one that leads back to our own dimension sends us somewhere back into the Underdark. * We set up camp. During Memphis and Havai’s watch, the two are approached by a seemingly friendly mushroom person, and they offer help at their camp which is just off to the South. * Havai readily accepts their help. He names the mushroom person “Aphriel”. * After we wake, we travel to the camp. All of the mushroom people’s hands are melded together in a circle around a singular giant mushroom. * Aphriel explains that they’re all “becoming one with the meld”, worshipping the giant mushroom. He offers to let us join them for a bit, and we accept. * We join hands with the mushroom people, and it’s pretty dope. We listen to the mushroom guys talk among themselves for a bit, then take our leave. * We travel to Eraney Keep after Aphriel gives us directions there. Memphis returns Duncan’s ashes to the Parcel of Asomak. * After a while, we get back up to the surface. Memphis casts Sending and messages Clarke, but she receives no response. * In a panic, she begins trying to message anyone – Orion, Eldon, Mugen… and no one answers. * We make our way to Vila. As we draw nearer, the land becomes increasingly more barren and upturned. * Vila is in ruins. Buildings are destroyed, the streets are littered with singed papers, and atop the central tower where the orb once sat, a giant thundercloud is there instead. * We enter the central tower. We put the tiny orbs we’ve collected into a teleportation device… * …And are teleported into Sionis’ domain. We find ourselves in an open landscape, with piles and piles of magical items and gold surrounding us, the sky a murky orange…. * From within one of the piles, a single giant eye opens. This being said it’s been expecting us. From nowhere, the bodies of our friends appear and are thrown onto the ground. Clarke, Orion, Eldon, and Mugen are all dead. Yamma’s body is there, too. * This is it. This is the boss battle against our big bad guy Sionis, and he turns out to be a beholder! The fight is super tough. We have to kill, like, 5 different exactors before we could deal with Sionis head-on. * Felix and Havai die, but the latter is brought back my Memphis. Felix remains dead for the rest of the fight. An average of 40-something necrotic damage being dealt to you every turn is no joke, man. * During the fight, we noticed a little shiny blip up in the sky. Each turn it grew progressively bigger and bigger, before we noticed it was a person falling! Wait, what the fuck? That’s Duncan! Fuckin’ Duncan finally reaches the ground, clad in shiny golden armor and wielding a sick battle axe, and he’s here to kick ass, bitch. Oh, did I mention he also gained levels in the Cleric class, too? * The battle goes on for about two hours, dude. But let’s talk out-of-universe for a second. We’re all sitting there at the table, right? Charles’ turn comes up, and before that he had Weesin polymorph into a bird and was currently engaged with Sionis. * Charles goes, “This is either gonna be really cool if it works, or really bad,” and with that has Weesin polymorph into a blue whale above Sionis. * We’re all dumbfounded. Dylan asks himself, “What damage do you even roll for this?” He thinks for a minute and searches up how much blue whales weigh. Then he asks Charles how we wants to kill Sionis. * We all collectively lose our minds. * And… it’s over. What remains of Sionis is mushy goop. Memphis revives Felix. * Duncan is on borrowed time. He explains that he returned by the will of Selune as reward for destroying the Wand of Orcus, but it’s not long until he disappears and rejoins Asomak in the heavens. Before he goes, Memphis, Havai, and Weesin all share a big damn hug with him. * We reverse the body switch with Clarke and Yamma! Unfortunately, Yamma is beyond revival, as her soul has been consumed by the succubus that killed her. * Clarke and Felix talk to each other, and Jack sits there and roleplays with himself for like, a whole minute. It’s pretty entertaining. * Malice asks Felix to take a trip inside his mind. Through Detect Thoughts, Felix learns that Malice’s older brother was murdered by a group of Exactors, and that after killing him they brutalized Malice, cut his horns off, and left him to die. Malice’s sword had once belonged to his brother, and it’s after his death when Malice began to wield it. * I’m gonna be honest, the last things we did or said towards the end are super hazy. But the campaign closes with us all watching the sun set on a world we’re now out to rebuild. Extra Closing Tidbits * Turns out that everyone being “relocated” out of the major cities on the continent were shipped on boats that exploded out in the sea. That means that the entire land is effectively devoid of any populace – Sionis had them all killed. * Post-game, Memphis, Havai, and Clarke venture out onto the high seas and sail to the other offshore islands to see if they can bring people back and repopulate the mainland. * Weesin stays behind to try and restore plant and animal life to the ruined parts of the continent. * Felix and Malice journey together for a while. Felix ends up teaching at a school for magic. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 3 of Mega Campaign